The normal bag used for packing foods and confectionery products needs to be held in one hand while the contents are consumed by the other hand.
This restriction of one hand "occupied" makes the user uncomfortable specially when during this time one has to:
a) take a drink; PA1 b) hold a railing, or balustrade when using an escalator or stairs or boarding a train or a bus; PA1 c) hold a companion's hand while walking in a busy place; PA1 d) hold a book or a balloon or anything else to play with or do something with both hands.
Before doing any of the above, either the action of eating has to be halted or one has to wait till the contents are finished and the bag properly disposed of. Hence the consumer does not enjoy the contents as much as he might, and is often forced to eat more quickly than he would like.